vampire pet ( Owari no seraph fanfiction)
by Kataradragon
Summary: What if Yuu never meet Guren at the other after escaping Sanguinem?. But got captured by Lest karr?. Femyuu
1. Prologue

Outside a small dusty house in the vampire city, stood a small little girl with shoulder long shiny black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. Dressed in a lifestock clothe that was covered in dirt like she recently been in a fight. With crossed arms, she looked around like she was waiting for somebody and looked really annoyed.

" Where is he?. Stupid, Mika. Does he even know how worried we all are?." She said to herself while glancing over her shoulder to the house, and heard laughs from kids coming from the house and couldn't help to smile a little.

" Yuu-chan~."

The girl turned her attention away from the house and saw a smiling boy in the same ages as her, with blond hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes running up to her. He grinned at her, but she could see how weak and out of breath he was. And she could only guess what he did.

" You sold your blood to Ferid again, didn't you Mika."

Mika's smile died down a little while he glanced over his shoulder. And then he grabbed her hand and ran into the house.

" I finally got it, Yuu."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. " What are you talking about?."

He pulled out a map that was hidden under his lifestock clothes and handed it over to her. She took the map and study it with narrow eyes before looking back at Mika.

" A map out of here?."

Mika nodded. " Yes."

She looked back down at the map while trying to not get her hopes up. " Did you steal it from Ferid's Mansion?."

Mika nodded. " Yes, and I also took this." He pulled out a beautiful design pistol that Yuu have seen Ferid carried around all the time. " Tomorrow we will escape this place."

Next day

Yuu and the rest of the Hyakuya kids walked after Mika who had the map and tried to not get noticed by the vampire guards that patrolled around the city.

" We are almost there, just a little more." Said Mika and smiled at everybody.

Yuu looked at the other and saw them with big smiles and hope was visible in their eyes, but that quickly replaced with fear when they came closer to the castle. The beautiful castle where they donate their blood every week. Yuu quickly walked up to Mika who was looking around to see if there were any vampires near.

" Mika, are you sure this is going to work?." she asks in a whisper

He nodded and looked her right into her eyes. "Yes, am sure." He pulled her closer to him and whisper in her ear that only she could hear. " And when we get out of here, there is something I need to tell you."

Yuu eyes widen and wonder what Mika want to tell her after this.

He pulled away from her and turned to the other who was still against the wall in the shadow.

" Alright, let run for it."

And they all ran to the exit, and Yuu couldn't help to have a smile on her face, thinking that they all are going to make it out of here.

" I was wondering if you were going to come, my little lambs."

Like a stone against a mirror Yuu dream about living with her family away from the vampires city, was crashed. instead, her mind was filled with the picture of how she shoot Ferid in the head with his own pistol and her dead family lying on the floor. And Mika just barely breathing screaming at her to run before the guards came. She wanted to stay with him, she wanted to die with her family because she didn't want to face the outside world alone. But she couldn't let Mika sacrifice for her go to waste, so she ran with her eyes filled with tears and screamed in pain. She ran all the way out from the underground vampire city and didn't stop till she was in the middle of a snow covered forest under the dark night sky. She looked around and didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was outside the vampire city after the virus. Was there really any adults left ?. A strong cold wind hit her, and she shivers and tried to warm herself up by rubbing her arms. But the lifestock clothes weren't made for that kind of weathers, so she felt like she was walking around naked in this snowy forest. She took a few death breath to calm her down, and saw her breath visible in the air, and watched it disappear.

" This is hopeless," she said more to herself and fell down to her knees and felt the cold snow against her leg. She stared down at her lifestock clothes and saw it was covered in deep red blood, Mikas blood. Tears begin to run down her face as she remembers Mika with his positive attitude and always had a smile on his face. But she wonders what Mika would do in this situation she was in now, right now she just wanted to lay down and died on the spot.

Than loud sounds of people talking echo through the forest, and Yuu looked up in surprise and stared at the direction the voices came from. She quickly stood up and ran to the direction the voices came from. She stops running at the edges of a big mountain and had a good view of the forest under her. She scanned the forest with her eyes and was near to think she imagen the voices till she saw a few blank moving spot. But she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footstep crushing the snow walking up to her behind.

She saw the spots coming closer and saw it was a guy and two girl who was much older than her, dressed in black uniform.

" Hello, anybody there?!." yelled one of the girls, and looked around while waiting for anybody to answer her.

Yuu smiled and was on her way to yell out to them, but then a hand cover her mouth from behind and pulled her back. " Not so fast, kid."

Yuu glanced over her shoulder and stared right into a pair of red crimson eyes of a vampire who didn't look so much older than her with half his hair white and the other half of his hair red. he smirked at her before glancing down the edges to see the humans searching through the forest.

" Tsk, I knew that Krul was a bad ruler. She can't even look after one of her own lifestocks." His eyes turned back to Yuu and saw her clothes were covered in blood before shook his head. Two taller vampires appeared behind the small vampire, dressed in a different uniform than the vampire in the vampire city.

" My king, should we get rid of the humans?." Asked one of the vampires while bowing to the small vampire who still had his hand over Yuus mouth.

" No, those are Krul's problem. But…" The small vampire turned his eyes back to Yuu.

" Take this one to my boat."

Yuu felt a sharp pain on her neck and then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

"Yuu, why did you leave us behind?." Yuu turned around and saw her family crawl to her, covered in blood and stared at her with big dead eyes. Yuu backed away while fear and regret grew inside her.

"I..I didnt..want to leave you."

A wet hand grabbed her arm from behind, and when Yuu slowly glanced over her shoulder and saw Mika smiled creepily at her while blood was running out from his eyes and mouth. " You should have died instead of us!."

"AAHHH!." Yuu screamed and her eyes flew open and she was now in a beautiful room that she could only imagine a king would have. Breathed heavily she looked at her surrounding in confused. The room was big, 10 times bigger than Yuus and her families small house they shared together. With white walls, filled with beautiful old paintings that were framed in golden frames.

"Huh?." Yuu begins to crawl to the end of the big bed that could fit 10 full grown people and put her naked feet against the beautiful cold marble floor. Her whole body begins to scream to jump back into the warm bed, but she just ignores the feeling and begins to walk over the floor.

"Where am I?." She walked over to the middle of the room, where two really beautiful red couches with golden frame stood in front each other. A table was between the couches with a bowl of fresh fruits. Yuu couldn't help to stare at the shiny fresh fruits on the table, she was to focused on the fruits that she didn't realize that she was drooling like an idiot. After staring at the fruits for a while, she looked around while wiped off the drool on the side of her mouth with her hand. She didn't see anybody else in the room, so maybe she could just take one of the shiny red apples from the bowl before the person who put her in this room came back. After looking around and listen for any sound of footsteps, she decided to take one of the red apples from the bowl. She hasn't eaten any fresh fruit seems the virus broke out. And in the Sanguinem she and all the other kids only got to eat soft brown fruits that were near to get moldy. She quickly grabbed one of the fresh apples and took a big bite and moaned. The apple was so delicious, so juicy, she just wanted to enjoy the taste forever. She was going to take a second bite of the apple, but then a klick was heard behind her like somebody was locking up a door and the creaky sound of a door opened come right after. Yuu froze on the spot and slowly looked over her shoulder while her heart was beating fast in fear.

" Awe, good you are awake."

Yuu dropped the apple she had in her hand and backed away when she recognized the small vampire standing at the open door. He smirked at her and slowly walked in, and the door closed behind him.

" Sleep well?."

She took a few more step back to keep some space between them.

"Who are you?."

His smirk got bigger while he walked over to one of the couches.

"I am Lest Karr, third progenitor, and king of Germany." He sat down and rested his chin in his hand, and had his eyes locked on her. " Now, what is your name lifestock?."

'Lifestock.' That word rang inside her head while she stared down at her lifestock clothes that were covered in dry blood. " Why do you care?."

" I don't."

Yuu looked up and saw him walking over to her with a boring expression, and grabbed her chin. " I just try to figure out how you, and a weak human girl could escape. Even if am glad to prove that Krul is a bad ruler, and it would be fun to rub it in her face. But.." He stared at the dry blood on her clothes and narrow his eyes.

" I can smell Ferid blood on you, mixed with human blood. Why did he let you escape?." His grip on her harden and made her wide in pain.

She glared at him. " I don't know, Ferid was a person with a lot of secrets.'

"Was?." He smirked at her. " Ferid is still alive."

Her eyes widen. " What?!. But I shot him.."

"In the head, I know. One of my guards told me that Ferid got shot in the head by his own pistol." His smirk got bigger. " And that he killed a whole group of lifestocks in Sanguinem."

Yuu looked away from him while tears were escaping from her eyes, and the images of her family got killed by Ferid played in her head.

"And you just left them there to die, you humans are so greedy and only think about yourself…"

"Kill me!

"Huh?." The vampire stared at her in surprise while Yuu stared at him with her eyes filled with tears.

" I didn't want to leave them, but they told me to escape and not let their death go in vain. But.." More tears ran down her face. " The world is already messed up, and am all alone. I don't want to be alone, I want to be with my family."

Lest let go of her chin, and Yuu fell down to the floor and covered her eyes with her hands while crying loudly.

"Tsk, crying over dead lifestocks, that's pathetic."

"Slap!."

Lest could feel a burning handprint on the side of his face and stared at the human girl who slapped him. Her emerald green eyes glared at him with so much anger that she almost looked like she was going to explode. But that quickly replaced with fear when she realizes what she had done. Lest touched the side of his face where she slapped him, and couldn't help to feel amused. Nobody had ever slapped him, not even Krul. But this human just slapped out of the blue, even if she knows that he could kill her right on the spot. He chuckled and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. Her emerald green eyes stared at him in surprise and her whole body begin to shake.

"You want me to kill you, but you are too interesting to kill." He traced a finger over her neck. " Maybe I can keep you as my pet."

He bit his bottom lip while moving his face closer to hers. But then the girl surprised him again, but this time she kicked him between the legs and gave him a pain that he never felt before.

"Ahh!." He let go of her and fell down to the floor. And at the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl running to the door. " Oh no, you don't." Lest forced himself up and used his speed to appear in front of the girl. Grabbed her arm and throw her across the room and watched her back hit the wall hard. Sounds of cracking bones were heard, and when the girl hit the floor, blood came out from her mouth.

"Maybe I throw her a little too hard." Said Lest to himself while walking over to the girl who was breathing heavily, but didn't move. " I forget sometimes how weak humans are."

The girl glared at him with her eyes while laying on the floor on her stomach.

Lest pushed her with his foot so she rolled over to her back, which made her gasp in pain.

"Can't stand the pain?." Asked Lest while standing over her.

She coughed up blood while trying to move her arms, but Lest stepped hard on one of her arms, and a loud cracking sound was heard. The girl screamed in pain and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I will help you," he sat down on his knees and moved his face closer to hers. " And I will make you feel so much stronger." He bites his bottom lip again, and filled his mouth with his blood, before kissing her.


	3. Chapter 2

The moment the blood ran down her throat, her whole body was filled with sucks a pain that even the pain from hitting the wall felt like a small mosquito bite. It was so strong that she could feel her whole body shake uncontrollably, and made it hard for her to focus properly.

She could feel Lest lips moving away before he chuckled like he was amused.

" What a cute expression, " His finger touched her cheek and tranced down to her chest, and stopped where her heart was. " How does it feel?. Your heart will soon stop and never beat again. And you will never have to feel again, never have feelings that hold you back."

Yuu breathed heavily and tried to look at Lest, but the pain was too powerful for her to ignore.

" Mak... Make it..stop." Pleaded Yuu, before a loud crack came from her back and arm. The arm lest stamped on seconds ago. " Ahh!." All the broken bones in her body begin to slowly move and pieces back together, like somebody, was turning back the time, but with much stronger pain. After what felt like forever, the pain slowly faded away and Yuu was laying on the floor with wide eyes. Even if the pain was finally gone, she could still feel it like it left its marks on her that never was going to disappear. A pain that she was never going to forget in her lifetime. After a while, she glanced at Lest who pushed himself up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. But what really caught her attention was the blood that was still on his lips, and almost directly felt a burning thirst taking over. Even if her body was still weak after the painful moment, she turned her face away from him and cover her mouth.

" You must be thirsty." Said Lest and begin to walk.

Yuu glanced at him and saw him walking to a big glass cabinet that was filled with wine bottles. Even if she was far away, she could still read the label on the bottles. Many of them saying 'A', 'B' and 'AB with big letters, and the small letter saying boy or girl.

" Am not thirsty," said Yuu while trying to hold back her thirst.

Lest turned to her with one hand holding a wine glass, and a bottle in his other.

" You are lying." He filled the glass with deep red blood, and just the sign of it made Yuus body go crazy. She tried to hold back and look away, but the smell the blood smelled wonderful better than any food she has smelled before. She slowly begins to crawl to him while her eyes were locked on the blood, and licked her lips.

Lest chuckled, and put back the bottle in the cabinet before handing the wineglass out to her. " That's a good pet."

She could almost not hear him, his voice sounded far away even he was right in front of her with a wine glass out to her. She gently took the wineglass like it was a fragile creature, while her throat was burning painfully. And she was almost near to drink it when the memory of Mika and her family playing in her mind. Her family that was killed brutally by a vampire.

She closed her eyes tightly, shook her head and throw the wineglass right into the white wall. " No!. I won't do it." She held her head with both her hands and pressed her forehead against the floor. " I won't do it."

Lest stared at the big red mark on the wall, and the blood drops that ran down all the way to the floor and couldn't help to feel a little irritated. that was one of the finest blood he had, did this girl even know how special that blood was?. Turning his eyes at the girl, he could see her pressing her forehead against the floor, while her body was pressed together like a ball. Like she was trying to get invisible.

" I won't do it."

He shook his head and made a big cut on his wrist, and held it right in front of her. It didn't take long till the girl looked up in horror and stared at his wrist with hungry eyes.

" Be a good pet now and drink." He moved his wrist closer to her face, but she covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly.

"No."

He sighs and grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, and pressed his wrist right under her nose.

" You have a strong will, much stronger than a normal human," he smirked when he eyes flew wide open and were filled with fear and hunger. " But you cant ignore the thirst."

She couldn't hold back anymore, just the smell of the blood close to her nose was driving her crazy. And before she even knew what she was doing, she bites Lest wrist hard and drank his blood. The moment the blood touched her tongue a wonderful sweet taste took over. She never tasted anything like this, and she wanted more.

" That's a good pet." She could feel Lest petting her head like she was a dog, while she enjoyed the blood.

" Now you will never be able to leave me."

Yuu stops drinking his blood and stared at him with wide eyes. " What?."

He smirked at her and lifted her chin up with one finger. " To become a true vampire you need to drink human blood, but drinking my blood will only make you a half vampire. Your heart will still beat a little, you can still grow. You will be much stronger and faster than a normal human. But you can only stay like this if you drink my blood."

Yuu gulped loudly. " And what happened if I don't want to drink any blood at all?."

He moved closer to her ear. " If you don't drink any blood you will turn into a senseless, raving demon."


	4. Chapter 3

What has she done to deserve this?. Did God hate her so much that he decided to punish her by letting her turn into the creature she hate the most?. For Yuu it felt like a big nightmare, one bad thing after the other was pilling up on her, and she wanted it all to end.

If she had one wish, just one wish, she would have turned back the time to the moment Ferid killed her family.

And instead of running away, she would have stayed there and died with Mika and the other. But she knew that nothing could turn back time, and she was stuck with this bad nightmare that will hunt her forever. Unless she could end her life right now.

Yuu looked around the room and tried to find anything sharp that she could use to end her life, end this nightmare. But there was nothing in the room that was sharp enough to kill her. " You vampire are the worst," said Yuu with a low voice and shiver when she felt Lest hand ran through her hair.

" You are one of us now, and soon you will realize that being a vampire is better than being a human."

Yuu looked at him before he pulled her up from the floor and dragged her to the door.

" For starters, lets put you in other clothes instead of this low ranked life stocks clothes," he said with a calm voice before opening the door and dragged her out to a big hallway with doors that looked exactly the same everywhere.

Yuu looked around in surprise while Lest dragged her down the hall. And after a while, he stops in front one of the doors and, opened it to show a big room filled with beautiful clothes in different sizes and color.

" Ah, M'lord. I didn't expect to see you here." Said tall vampire Lady with long orange hair that reached her waist, while wearing a long black dress. She bowed down for Lest in respect and turned a sharp glare at Yuu. " And who is this?." Asked the lady and crossed her arms.

" This is my new pet. I want you to find something suitable for her and burn her old clothes when you are done."

Clary bowed down and walked over to Yuu and grabbed her arm hard. " Yes, m'lord."

Yuu didn't have to react before Clary used her speed, and the next second they were in a big white bathroom with a big bathtub.

" Now," Clary walked to a door where Yuu think they came through and saw clary locking it before glaring darkly at Yuu. "Let's take off those trashy clothes." Clary walked at Yuu with big steps and grabbed hold of Yuus lifestock clothes and ripped it off, and left Yuu standing there with just her underwear.

Yuu shiver when the cold air hit her skin and wrapped her arms around herself.

"it's cold," she said with a low voice, and quickly regret saying anything when Clary glared at her with a much harder look than before.

" Quit whining, even if you are a newborn half vampire. The cold shouldn't affect you." Clary sigh and walked over to a big bathtub that was filled with steaming hot water. " Now take off your underwear and get in the water."

Yuu gulped loudly and slowly took off her underwear and walked to the bathtub, but when she was just a step away from the bathtub. Clary lifted her up and threw her into the water, and Yuu was hit with boiling water that hurt every inch of her body

" AAHH!." Yuu couldn't hold back the scream and quickly tried to stand up and get out of the bathtub. But Clary pushed her back in while grabbing a bottle with her free hand.

" Be still."

" But this bath is too hot."

" First it's too cold, now it's too hot." Said Clary annoyed and pushed Yuus head down under the water. Yuu gasped in surprise and, big bubbles came out from her mouth under the water, and desperately tried to get up again to get air. But Clary was still holding her down hard and didn't give any sign of letting her up.

But after a few long minutes, Clary pulled Yuu up, and Yuu coughed out the water that filled her lung.

" What the hell was that for?." Asked Yuu while coughing harder.

Clary didn't say anything she just purred down some blue liquid over Yuus hair, and begin to rub it in hard. Yuu bit her lip and tried to not scream in pain, but it felt like Clary was using her sharp nails against her head.

" Ouch!."

" Be quiet."

" Its hard to do when you use your nail against my head." Said Yuu through her teeth.

" You will learn to ignore the pain, everybody does." Said Clary and pushed Yuu under the water again, and few minutes Yuu felt Clary's hand let go of her, and she quickly jumped up and gasped for air.

" Now, get up."

Yuu quickly jumped out from the bathtub and shiver when the cold air hit her now hot body. A big fluffy towel was thrown at her and landed on her like a big tent.

" Am going to get some new clothes for you, and you better been dry when am back."

Yuu lifted up the towel and saw Clary leave the bathroom and closed the door with a big bang. Yuu gulped and tried her best to dry off her now soaked body as fast as possible, but it only took a few seconds before Clary was back with a pile of clothes in her arms.

She could see that Clary was not happy when she saw that Yuu was still soaked wet.

" You too slow." Said Clary and put the clothes on the floor and grabbed the towel Yuu used and rubbed it fast against Yuus body. It was going so fast that Yuu could feel small sparks building up in her hair, and when Clary pulled off the towel, Yuus hair stood out in all direction.

Yuu slowly glanced at Clary who now stood there with a brush and gulped loudly.

'This is going to hurt.' she thought to herself and closed her eyes, and felt a strong pull in her hair.

" Ouch!."

" Be quiet," said Clary and pulled harder on Yuus hair. After a long while of brushing, Clary put Yuu in new underwear and the clothes she had with her. And minutes later

Yuu stood there wearing a white shirt with a big red bow around her collar, red skirt with white lace under, black boots that were going up all the way to her knees. And the last thing Clary put on Yuu was a black hood, double breast coat that was short at the front and longer at the back. Clary button up the coat, before taking a few steps back.

" At least it fits you. I was unsure if I took the right size."

Yuu looked at herself and pulled a little on the sleeves, and didn't know what to say about this outfit. She has never worn anything like it, and it felt weird to wear it.

" The king is waiting for you," said Clary and opened the door, and grabbed a hold off Yuu's arm and used her speed again. And the next second there were in front off Lest who was talking to another vampire who was much taller than Lest.

" She's done, M'lord," said Clary and let go of Yuu and bowed. " Am apologies for the long wait."

Lest looked at Yuu, and she could see that he was much pleased with the clothes she had on now instead of her old lifestocks clothes.

" Good work, Clary. This looks much better than the old dirty lifestocks clothes she had."

Lest turned to the vampire he was talking to. " Get Ky Luc, and tell him to meet me at the deck. I have a special assignment for him."

" Yes, M'lord." Said the vampire and bowed before walking out from the room.

Yuu stared at Lest in surprise. 'Deck?. Are we in a ship or something?.' She thought to herself and looked around, and didn't think it looked like a part of a ship at all.

" Come along now, pet." Said Lest and begin to walk out from the room.

Yuu ran after him, and couldn't help to feel weird walking in the boots. She hasn't had any shoes seems she was taken during the virus outbreak, and after years of being barefoot it felt weird to walk in shoes again.

" Can you stop calling me pet?." Asked Yuu when she was walking right beside Lest.

" You didn't tell me your name, and I had to call you something."

" My name is Yūichirō Hyakuya, but everybody calls me Yuu."

Lest glanced at her. "Not a fitting name for a girl like you. Was it your parents you gave you that name?."

Yuu stopped walking and looked at the wall with a distance look. " I actually don't know. I don't have any memory of them."

And that was true. She has no memory of her parents. She doesn't even know how they look like, or if they were nice or not. She has only memory of her life in the orphanages. Where she, Mika and the other

Hyakuya kids lived together. But sometimes she wonders why she doesn't have any memory of her parents or any memory of her life before she ended up in the orphanages.

" Pling!."

Yuu woke up from her deep thoughts and realize that they now stood in front of an elevator that just opened. And saw Lest walking in with his hands behind his back.

" Let me give you some advice, forget everything about your life as a human. It won't do you any good now that you are part vampire."

Yuu jumped in the elevator before the door closed. " I never asked you to turn me into a vampire."

" You were too interesting to kill, but also I think you will be the piece that helps us win the war."

" Why would I help you?." Asked Yuu and crossed her arms.

Lest smirked at her and chuckled. " You will see soon enough."

" Pling!."


	5. Chapter 4

When the elevator opened a strong light hit Yuu right in the face and made her look away.

" Ahh." She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the open door again, to see a beautiful clear blue sky with just a few small white clouds.

Yuu couldn't help to smile while walking out from the elevator while her eyes were still staring up at the sky. When she was still living in Sanguinem, she actually forgot how beautiful the sky was after living under the ground. Looking at pictures in books was nothing compared to the real sky she was staring at now.

"Squawk!."

Yuu jumped in surprise when a seagull out of nowhere flew past her and up to the sky and flew around gracefully.

" Like what you see?."

Yuu turned to Lest who stood right beside her but had his eyes upon the sky instead of her.

"Y...Yeah, I haven't seen the real sky for many years." Yuu looked back up at the sky and saw another seagull joining the other. After a while, she looked around at her surrounding, and her eyes widen in surprise. Infront of her was a big pool with outdoor couches under big white tents, and stairs going up to another floor. She notices railing on the side and ran to it and looked down. " Are we on a cruise ship?."

"Yes, but its very small for my taste."

Yuu looked at him like he was crazy, she has never been on a ship before, or even a little small tree boat. But this one was huge and made her feel like a little ant.

" Small, this one is freaking big." She leaned over the railing and looked at her left and right trying to see the end of the ship.

" I can't even see the end of it."

" You are very easy to impress." Yuu turned around and saw Lest sitting down in on of the couches under the tents. " For me, it's just a small ship in my collection."

" I never been on a ship at all, this is the first time for me. " She looked down at the water with sad eyes, and whisper to herself. " Wish Mika, and the other had the chance to see this."

" Did you forget my advice already?. Forget your old life, your family is gone and they won't come back."

" If it wasn't for you vampires, they would be still alive." Yuu's hands tightened around railing while she tried to hold back the tears.

" Well, well." Said an unfamiliar voice behind Yuu, which made her froze in fear." So this is the girl I heard about." She felt somebody put their lags hands on her shoulders and turned her around. " Awe, so cute~." Said a vampire with short brown hair, while smiling at her.

"Ky, I was wondering when you would appear." Said Lest while leaning back in the couch.

Yuu watched the browned haired vampire bowing to Lest in respect with a laid-back smile.

" What can I do for you, M'lord?."

Lest motion Ky come over to him while keeping his eyes on the girl, who watched them with wide eyes. When Ky was standing right beside him, he begins to talk in a low voice.

"I want you to train, my little pet, she needs to learn how to fight."

" Oh," Ky glanced at the girl while still smiling, before turning back to Lest. " Not to be rude, but I think your pet need somebody with a lower rank than me to train her. Or I may accidentally kill her during the process."

Lest just shook his head. " No, I want you to train her. I want to make sure that she doesn't make so much contact with the lower vampires.

"Why, M'lord?."

Lest looked at the girl, who was now looking up at the sky. "I think Ferid is helping the human to take down us vampires."

Ky expression didn't change at all. "That sounds like Ferid, but you think he has accomplices?."

Lest nodded. " Ferid is not dumb either he wouldn't take the chance to involve somebody higher than him. That's why I think he has spies among my soldiers." He pointed at Ky.

" But I know you don't like Ferid and you are very loyal so I trust you."

" Am honored, M'lord." Ky glanced at the girl who was now walked beside the line of the railing while glancing at them with narrow eyes. " Just one question, how long are you going to let her be a half vampire?. It would be easier to train her if she was fully turned."

" I know, but she won't drink human blood willingly." Lest rested his chin in his hands and sigh deeply before he chuckled. " But that doesn't mean that we can help her begin."

A smirk appeared on Ky face. " I like the sound of that, M'lord."

"Yuu, come here."

Yuu glanced at Lest, who motion at her to come over to him. And swallow loudly and slowly walked over to him while she felt brown haired vampire eyes following her.

"Yuu." The brown haired vampire appeared right beside her with an expression that reminded her so much of Ferid when he found a kid he was interested in. "It's very nice to meet you my name is Ky Luc." He grabbed her right hand and gently kissed the back. " Am going to be your trainer."

" What?." Yuu quickly pulled her hand out from his grip and took a few steps back. She could hear Lest chuckled before she turned her eyes at him.

" You need to get stronger if we want to win the war against the humans."

Yuu crossed her arms. " Am not on your side."

" But what if I tell you that the humans are the reason the virus broke out?." Asked Lest while glancing at her.

Yuu shook her head. " You are lying."

" No, am not. But I will tell you more when we arrive at our destination."

" And where is our destination?."

" My kingdom in Germany."

" Germany?!." Screamed Yuu in surprise and wonder if she heard him wrong before Ky wrapped one arm around her.

" We are going to have so much fun."

 **Somewhere else**

Ferid hummed to himself while looking over the ruined city of Harajuku before the sound of footsteps was heard behind him.

" I was wondering when you would come." Ferid glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. " Guren."

A young man with medium length black hair and purple eyes walked over to Ferid while looking in a very bad mood.

Ferid chuckled. " What are you mad over?. Didn't you like the kid?."

" We didn't find any kid in the forest."

Ferid's eyes widen. " What?."

The young man glared at him. " We looked everywhere in the forest for hours, and we didn't find any trace of a kid being there. " He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ferid." Did you try to trick me?."

Ferid held up his hands like he was surrendering while smiling. " No, no. I did as you wanted. I made one of the kids with the seraph of the end escape. " Ferid narrows his eyes. " But I don't know what happened to her."

The young man pulled away from his sword and walked around like he was a lost kid.

" What are we going to do now?. We needed that kid to begin our plan."

Ferid thought for a second. " Maybe we still can, didn't you say you had another seraph of the end that your family has kept captive?."


	6. Chapter 5

Yuu stared at Ky before trying to pull herself free from his arm that was around her, but he tightened his arm around her and lifted her up like she was light as a feather.

Yuu growled and begin to kick. " Put me down!."

" Sorry, sweetie, but we need to begin your training right away, we need you strong and ready~."

Yuu glared at him. " Didn't you hear what I said?!. Am not on your freaking side!."

But he didn't listen to her, he just smiled at her and walked to the elevator while carrying her like a bag. And when he stepped into the elevator, she saw Lest sitting on the couch under the tent, waving at her with a big smirk on his lips. She could only glare at him before the door to the elevator closed, and she and Ky begin to move down. It was much longer ride than the way up with Lest, but she could feel how it was getting colder in the elevator before the door finally opened and showed a dark hallway made of metal.

Yuus eyes widen and shrank down a little in fear. Just seeing the hallway reminded her of a nightmare she had after watched a scary movie, she was too young to see.

She could still remember how the movie showed how a boy near her ages was walking down to the basement to a factory, and something was hiding the dark walking after him. Yuu shivered by the memory of that scene, and pressed her face against Ky's jacket, and tried to think of a much happier place. Like a really nice garden with thousands of beautiful flower, in happy colors.

" My, my. Are you scared little one~?."

Yuu slowly opened one of her eyes and looked up at Ky who was walking down the dark hallways and looked down at her with glowing red eyes.

"Shut up,' she said with a very weak dry voice before hiding her face against his jacket again and tried to be in her happy place. She could feel Ky body shake a little before she heard him laugh amused.

" What a cutie you are~."

His word sends chills down her spine before she heard a loud sound of a door opening. It didn't take long till her curiosity was getting the best of her, and she opened her eyes and saw a big, empty metal storages room with high roof and metal pillar.

"Now," Before Yuu knew what happened Ky let go of her and she hit the cold hard floor flat on her stomach and saw Ky walk to the middle of the room while the sound of his steps echoed through the room. "Let's start easy on you."

Yuu slowly stood up, and kept her eyes on Ky and didn't dare to blink.

"Bang!."

Yuu jumped in surprise and saw a big metal door that was close behind her, and then she heard a loud locked sound.

"That was a bad move, sweetie."

Yuu turned her eyes back at Ky, but he wasn't there. She looked around everywhere before she felt a hard pain behind her and she flew to the other side of the room and hit the metal wall hard.

"AHHH!." She fell down to the floor and glanced at Ky who walked over to her with slow steps while smiling.

"That won't work, if you keep that up you will die easily like a human. We need to.." He thought for a second." What do the human say?. Toughen you up, before we come to Germany."

Yuu slowly pushed her up from the floor and leaned against the wall. Her body was screaming in pain, but it didn't hurt as much when Lest throw her against a wall, but it still hurt.

" I don't want to do this."

Ky struggled his shoulders before pulling her up by her arm.

" Now is not the time to rest, let's start over sweetie~."

Yuu glared at him before the whole room turned black, and she yelped in surprise. She couldn't see anything not even her hands in front of her.

" Now, try to attack me~." She heard Ky voice said near her ear, and she held out her hand at the direction she thought she heard his voice.

" You have to try harder, that won't qualify as a hit~."

" Am not trying to hit you, it's too dark."

" You have to learn how to fight in the dark and light if you were a fully turned vampire you would have it much easier to see in the dark~." She could hear in his voice that he was taunting her, while she was walking in the dark.

Yuu frowned. " I rather die than being turned into a full blood vampire." She hit something cold and hard and yelped while jumping back.

" Than you need to train your hearing, the best you can do in the dark when you can't see is to listen."

The sound of somebody walking echoed through the room and was almost impossible for Yuu to know where it came from.

" There is no way I can know where you are when it echoes in the room!."

She could hear Ky laugh before a hand was on her shoulder.

" You are so impatient try to concentrate, if you concentrate you will hear some difference~."

The hand left her shoulder, and the loud walking sound was back again, echo through the room. Yuu sighs heavily and tried to concentrate and listen to the sound. But she still couldn't hear any difference. After standing there what felt like forever for Yuu, she later screamed out angrily.

" I can't hear any diffrenAAAHH!."

She felt a hard fist against her stomach, and she gasped out in pain before she fell down to the floor, and the light was back in the room. Yuu had her arms wrapped around her stomach while looking to see Ky staring at her with a laid back smile.

" You need to learn to listen~." Was the only thing he said before clapping his hands and pulled her up from the floor. " Now let's start something else~."

 **One week later**

Lest sat under the tent out in the deck with a wine glass filled with blood while listening to all the sound that was around him, and heard one of his servants walking over to him.

"M'lord, we are arriving in Germany in a few minutes."

Lest smirked. " Is that so?." He glanced to the black haired girl who sat on the ground with her back resting against the couch armrest.

" Did you hear that Yuu~?."

The girl slowly turned her head at him and stared at him with very tired eyes like she hasn't slept for days.

"I heard," she said with a weak voice before turning away from him.

Lest narrow his eyes at her, and waited for the servants to walk away before moving closer to her.

" What's with that face?. Haven't you got any sleep~?."

Yuu could only glare at him tiredly, and wishing she had the energy to slap his face. This week on the boat have been her personal hell, every day she has been dragged down to the big metal storages room. And been hit black and blue by Ky. She even had all her bones broken repeatedly, and Ky wasn't giving her any time to rest.

He begins another exercise before she even has time to realize what happened. And after that, she would be with Lest who would drag her around the boat without giving her a few minutes of rest.

And it didn't help when her thirst for blood begins to take over, and she had to humiliate herself for Lest amusement, to drink his blood. But it was better than drinking human blood, which she tried to stay away from. If there was something she wanted right now, was lie in a nice bed and sleep for days.

" Lest, do me a favor and shut up."

Lest only chuckled at her and patted her head like she was a dog.

"It's not my fault that you are so tired."

"It's 100% your fault that am tired." Said Yuu and hit his hand away from her head. " What do you gain having me so tired?."

Lest shrugged his shoulders, before taking a big sip of his drink that Yuu couldn't help to look at with hungry eyes.

" Just waiting for you to realize that it's best being turned into a vampire, and the humans are the enemies."

"I don't believe you." Yuu wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her face against her knees she wanted this nightmare to end. " There is no way humans are worst than you."

She didn't hear Lest say anything for a long while instead, she heard the loud boat horn making her look up in surprise and glare at the horn with hard eyes while wishing she didn't have the vampire hearing while the horn was screaming through the air.

" I hate that horn." She whispered to herself and heard Lest chuckled amused and turned to him to see he was standing up.

"Let's go." Was the only thing he said before walking away, but Yuu didn't even try to stand up and follow him. She was too tired even move and too tired to even care. Which Lest seem to notice when he glanced over his shoulder and saw that she wasn't following.

" Yuu."

" Give me a reason why I should follow you?."

Lest sigh and walked over to her and bent down.

" Follow me, and I show you the proof that humans are worse than us vampires."


	7. Chapter 6

Yuu glared at Lest, while slowly pushing herself up from the ground while she felt the pain that ran all over her and made her wine in pain. But she tried to ignore it while her eyes were still on Lest, who watched her with a smirk on his face.

" Did I caught your interest?."

She growled at him and walked past him while trying to keep up her balance in her legs.

"This won't do."

Yuu turned to Lest who walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I can walk on my own." Said Yuu and tried to push herself away from him, but he only tightened his grip around her so hard that his sharp nails dogged deep into her side. Yuu gulped while bitting her bottom lip to not scream out in pain.

"I can't let people see my pet walking around like that, and besides you are walking to slow." He begins to walk forward, while Yuu tried to follow his pace which was hard when the pain was sending through her legs after each step she took. When they walked on the bridges from the boat to land, she could see thousands of vampires standing around with their eyes glued on them. Yuu leaned closer to Lest while trying to hide away from all the eyes that were on them.

She could feel Lest body shake when he chuckled near her ear while walking down.

" You are so amusing."

Yuu glared at him. " Where is the proof that you were talking about?."

Lest smiled darkly at her that sent chill down her spine, while they walked through the big vampire crowd that stared after them.

" Its back in my palace." He stopped in front of a big shiny white limousine, and waited for one of the vampire servants to opend the door and pushed Yuu into the black leather seat.

Yuu glared at him before sitting upright and looked around inside limousine to see black leather seats were on every corner, even on the long side of the car.

Dark windows that didn't let any sunlight get in, the only thing that lights up the room was red candles that were on a dark wooden table in the middle with two wine glasses filled with blood.

" Oh no." Yuu quickly moved away from the wine glasses as far as she could, and covered her nose before she got the smell from the blood.

" Oh come on now," Lest took a seat and smiled at Yuu while the door closed.

" Don't you want to taste some blood from Germany?." He picked up one of the wine glasses and made a movement with the glass that's made the blood roll around in the glass, before taking a big sip. "It's really tasty."

Yuu glared at him, while she felt the limousine move.

" No, I don't want to turn to a full blood vampire." Her eyes turned to his glass, and she could feel how her thirst to drink it begin to grow, she quickly shook her head and stared at one of the windows to see buildings moving past them. But it didn't take long till Lest Appeared right in front of her with the two wine glasses in his hands, and held out the untouched one to her.

" Come on now I can see on your face that you want to taste it."

The side of Yuus mouth begin to move, and she put both her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight.

Lest could see how Yuu tried with all her strength to hold back her thirst for the blood that was in the wineglass, while he moved closer to her and pressed the wineglass against her cheek. Her reaction was priceless when she jumped up in surprise when the cold surface of the glass touched her cheek, and her emerald eyes stared at the glass in fear and hunger.

Lest smirked and moved closer to her, and she responded by moving away from him.

" Now, now." He put one of the glass on the table and grabbed hold of one of her arms so she couldn't move away.

" I promise you its really good." Moving the glass closer to her face, he saw how her eyes staring at it more in hunger while breathing heavily. Its didn't take long till her hands moved away from her mouth and she moved closer to the glass like she was going to drink it.

" No," she slapped the wineglass out from his hand and pushed him down on the black leather seat while sweat was running down her face.

" I..I." She breathed heavily while the side of her mouth was twisting before she sank her teeth into his neck.

Lest glanced at her before chuckled. " What a bad pet you are." He ran his hand through her long black hair while he feels her suck his blood from his neck.

" I never gave you permission to drink my blood." He felt Yuu pushing her teeth deeper into his neck while giving him a low growl. An action that made Lest laugh in amusement while holding her close to him. He didn't want to admit that he was a little surprised to see her still refusing the human blood he tried to make her drink. She has been a half-vampire for a week, and her bloodthirst should be stronger than ever. But she still refused the human blood, even how much her vampire side tried to take over.

She had a really strong will to keep her human side alive something Lest wanted to break at any cost.

After a few long minutes, Yuu moved her teeth away from his neck, and he saw her sigh out in relief and had a small smile on her face.

But It was only there for a few seconds before her eyes looked down at him and she jumped back like she just realizes what she had just done while covering her mouth like she was ashamed what she had done.

Lest pushing himself up in sitting position and touched his neck that already had healed, before turning his eyes at Yuu.

" You have a really strong will."

She glared at him." I should have to know that you lured me into one of your sick game."

Lest held up his hands in the air while smirking. " What can I say, its entertainment to see how hard you try to hold back your thirst." He turned to the side window and saw the car stopping in front of the stairs into his palace. " We are here."

Yuu stared at Lest before the door to the car opened, and he grabbed hold of her arm and forced her out the limousine.

" I can walk on my…" Yuus eyes turned up at the building in front of her when she stepped out from the limousine and gasped. The building was gigantic, so big that Yuu thought it was 10 times bigger than the palace in Sanguinem back in Japan. But this one looked like a clean fantasy palace with statues, flowers and trees everywhere.

"Wow." Yuu stared at the building with wide eyes and glanced over her shoulder to see a big fountain with pure white statutes of men and women in the middle, while water was flying around. Yuu blinked a few times and wonder if she was dreaming, because it looked like a fantasy paradise, only it all belonged to the vampire right beside her. Who now had a big smirk on his face.

" You are really easy to impress."Was the only thing he said before pulling her up the clean white stairs, while the big doors into the palace opened up for them. Yuu just follows him while staring at everything around her in amaze, until they walked into a circular room with only one golden chair on the side of a big circle on the floor. Yuu stared at the chair in confused while Lest pulled her to it, and pushed her to sit down.

"What is this?." Asked Yuu and looked around the room with wide eyes, while Lest stood in front of her.

" This is a very special room." He clicked his finger and screens everywhere appeared in the room and showed Yuu something that she wished wasn't true.

She slowly shook her head while staring at the screens." No."

"Oh yes," Yuu jumped in surprise and saw Lest standing beside her while leaning against the armrest. Yuu moved away from him while still sitting in the chair.

"What you see here is the truth."

Yuu looked between him and the screen while shaking her head. She didn't want to believe what the screens were showing her it couldn't be true. What the screen showed her was a dark version of the humans that she never believes existed.

"It can't be." She slowly stood up and walked over to one of the screens and stared at it with wide eyes. " It cant be true."

"But it is." She felt Lest wrapping his arms around her and leaned his lips close to her ear.

" This is the real color of the humans, the color of the monster they really are."

She turned her head to stare at him, while he stared right back at her with a dark smile.

" So who is the monster now, Yuu?. Is it us vampire or.." He held out his hand at the screens. " The humans?."

Yuu was quiet for a long time while staring at the screens. Have she been living a lie her whole life?. Were the humans really that heartless and cruel like the screen showed?. She turned to Lest with one question in her mind.

" What are you planning to do?." She wanted to know if what he was planning to do was better than what the screen showed.

Lest moved away from her and walked into the middle of the circle.

" Am planning to change the world, make it better than the cruel humans have done." He glanced at her over his shoulder. " Don't you want to do that too?. Changes the world and punish the humans who made this disaster?." He smirked." Make it the world that you and your 'family' always wanted it to be."

Yuus eyes widen while a picture of Mika and the other appeared in her mind with happy smiles on their faces, and tears escaped from her eyes. She could only imagine how sad and disappointed they would be if they saw this information that she saw in front of her.

She bit her bottom lip hard while tears ran down her face while thinking of her dead family that could never come back to life. After crying for a while, she looked up at Lest who watched her with an emotionless face and took a deep breath.

" What do you want me to do?."

A big smile appeared on Lest face and held his arms out like he was waiting for her to run into his arms. " Become my loyal servants, and help me changes this horrible world." He smirked. " And as a reward, I will help you get revenge on the one person that you hate the most. The one who destroyed your happy family into pieces, Ferid Bathory."

The moment she heard the name of the man who killed her family, made her whole body hardened and tightened her hands together into fists.

"Ferid," she whispered darkly to herself and stared down at her hand, images making Ferid suffer for what he did to his family. After a while, she looked up at Lest seriously.

"Alright."


	8. Chapter 7

Lest smiled before clapping his hands together, and all the screens disappeared from the room.

" Good, I knew you would see it my way eventually." He walked over to Yuu and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close against him. " But if you want to get revenge on Ferid, you need to get stronger."

"I know, but if it helps me get revenge on him, then I will do it." Said Yuu and stared down at her shaking hands. " But is it even possible for me to get strong enough to fight him?. He is a seventh progenitor, and I guess that means he is pretty strong?."

" Yes, but.." Lest grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

" But you are very special, and I think you can even outpass Ferid after some training." He let go of her chin and saw her rubbing her chin while glaring at him annoyed.

" And after you have fully turned into a vampire."

" I won't drink human blood."

"Oh?." Lest raised an eyebrow. " Don't tell me that you have already forgotten what the humans have done?. I just showed you my proof."

" I know, but it doesn't mean that I will suddenly begin to drink human blood from kids that you harvest blood from." Said Yuu and moved away from him. " I will do whatever you want, but I won't drink human blood."

"My, my. You really are a stubborn one~."

Yuu turned to the door and saw Ky standing there with his usual smile while leaning against the door.

"How long have you been there?."

Ky chuckled and in a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of her.

" I was here the whole time, if you were a full-blood vampire, you would have known, that I was here~."

" Well," Yuu moved closer to him and glared right into his eyes. " I won't drink any human blood, so stop bring it up."

Ky narrow his eyes while his smile got bigger. " What a stubborn girl you are, but I actually like that part of you~." Said Ky before patting Yuu on the head like she was a dog.

" Yuu-san~."

Yuu growled annoyed and hit his hand away from her head. "Let's start training I need to get stronger if I want to fight Ferid."

Ky chuckled before leaning his head against his hand and smirked happily.

" What a serious face you have, I can see how serious you are about it. But.." He leaned his face closer to her, so close that she could see her own reflection in his red eyes. "Let's see how strong you can be, with my much harder training than before."

Yuu eyes widen in surprise and glanced at Lest to be sure that they were serious, before gulping loudly. Those training excised she had with Ky before was still fresh in her mind, and all the pain she had all over her body. Just hearing him saying that made her regret for a second. But this time she had a reason, which she didn't have before. She wanted to revenge her family, and make this world the paradise it should be.

 **4 month later**

" Come on, Yuu. You can do better than that~. " Said Ky and tried to hit Yuu from behind with his sharp nails.

Yuu glanced over her shoulder and quickly ducked and was on her way to dig her nails into his side, but before she could even touch him, Ky grabbed hold of her hand and held her up in the air like a rag doll.

" You were thinking right, but you were way to slow~."

Yuu glared at him before rolling her eyes annoyed. " Give me some credit, you are way stronger than me, and we both know that I don't have the power to even give you a single scratch."

Ky chuckled and put her down on the ground. " True, but if you did drink some human blood and fully turned into a vampire, you would be much faster than this~."

"Tsk," Yuu turned her head away from him with crossed arms. 4 month has already gone by since she agreed to join Lest and his plan, and she was putting much more efforts in Ky training. And she could feel how much stronger and faster she becomes every day, but she was no way near Ky's level or Lest.

But it wasn't enough for Ky or Lest, they reminded her every time that she could get stronger, but the price for it wasn't something Yuu wanted to pay.

"Do we have time for one more round?." Asked Yuu and watched Ky pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. Every day was the same, early in the morning she would train with Ky and learn new things that could work out in the field. And after that, she would be with Lest, who drag her along to many things that he has to do and sometimes when he was doing paperwork he would let her sit on the sofa and read books to learn different languages and other things. At the first weeks, she did begin to notice that Lest and Ky were trying to keep her away from all the other vampires that were around.

At first she didn't think so much about, because she didn't really want to get close to any vampires at all or becoming friends with anybody. But a few times she begins to realize that Lest and Ky were almost like guards for her, and tried to keep the other vampires away from talking to her, or even look at her.

" No, we don't Lest want us at the harbor in 4 minutes. I heard the boat that is coming has got a new thing for his collection~." Said Ky while putting his watch back in his pocket.

Yuu rolled her eyes, Lest collection wasn't like any normal collection anybody would have.

Like collecting letter stamps or dolls. Lest collection was massive and divided into different categories, from big giant boats to dangerous animals that almost had been extinct because of the virus. Yuu was surprised when she saw part of his collection the first time and wonder how he could remember every single thing he had or have time to even use any of them.

" What did he find this time?." Asked Yuu before pulling the hood over her head.

"Who knows, but I heard this one is very special~."

Yuu felt Ky arm around her waist before he lifted her up in his arms. "Let's hurry so we can see what it is~."

"I can run you know!."

" I know, but your not fast enough~."

Yuu sigh annoyed and wrapped her arms around his neck before he took off in a very fast speed, so fast that she could only see lines from the buildings that they ran past. And in a second they were at the harbor that was filled with guards that had their weapon ready in their hands and stared at the big boat that was at the harbor.

" Why is it so many guards out here?." Asked Yuu confused while trying to ignore nausea she received after the trip to the harbor.

" Hmm, M'lord must have found something very intresting~." Said Ky and begin to walk through the crowd of guards while carrying Yuu in his arms.

" Can you put me down now?." Yuu crossed her arms and glared at Ky who was smiling like he was enjoying himself while tightened his arms around her a sign that he wasn't going to let go of her. It didn't surprise Yuu at all after spending all of her time with the company of Ky and Lest all day.

"Ky put me down."

Ky stops on his track and moved his face close to hers.

" What's the magic words?~."

Yuu narrow her eyes and tightened her hand into a fist.

"Please."

"Try again."

"Pretty please."

Ky chuckled and shook his head.

" Try again."

Yuu bites her bottom lip in anger.

" How about a punch in the face?."

Ky roared in laugh before putting her down to the ground.

" Haha!. The magic words were actually, Pretty please, Ky-sama. But that joke was a keeper."

" Who said I was joking?." Mumbled Yuu to herself while walking over to Lest who was standing a few feet away from the whole group of vampire, and had his eyes on the big boat.

" You must have found something really special this time if you took the whole vampire army with you." Said Yuu and looked up at the boat.

" Oh, this is really special. it's one of a kind." Said lest and turned to Yuu while his hands were resting on his cane. " Am especially proud that I got it before Krul or the other progenitors got it."

Yuu raised an eyebrow at him before she saw the cran on the boat begin to move and was lifting up a big box that had big red stickers saying Danger all over it and slowly lowered it down to the harbor moment the box touched the ground, a loud a scary roar was heard from the box before it begins to shake violently.

"Hm, looks like its awake."

Yuu glanced at Lest when he said that before looking back at the box that was still shaking violently.

" What exactly is in that box?."

Lest smirked at her and clicked his fingers, and a few vampires who was closest to the box begin to rip off the wooden walls and showed a big cage with a big angry creature that made Yuu's mouth hang open in surprise.

" Is that.." Yuu's voice was shaking while her eyes were glued on the creature in the cage.

Lest nodded proudly." Isn't he beautiful."

The creature in the cage was a very big white lion, with two big horns coming out from its forehead and glowing red scars over its face and paws.

Its size was three times bigger than a normal lion that Yuu had seen in Lest collection, this looked like a demon lion, from a fantasy illustration or something.

"GRRR!." The lion roared loudly and made the ground under Yuu's feet vibrate violently, before trying to hit the thick bars with its body.

"Where in the world did you found that?." Asked Yuu while watching the lion creature in interest and fear.

"One of my soldiers found him wandering outside of Japan, and it's possible that it become like this because of the virus. I have never seen anything like it, which make it perfect for my collection."

Yuu glanced at Lest with crossed arms.

" And how do you plan to keep it in your collection?. It has almost destroyed the cage." Yuu wasn't lying, every time the lion creature hit the cages wall. The walls begin to crack on every hit. And it wouldn't be long until the creature completely destroyed the walls and escape.

" And he looks pretty mad."

" True, but am always prepared for things like this." Said Lest and turned his eye at a group of vampires dressed in lab coats and nodded at them.

The moment the vampires saw Lest nodding they ran at the cages with some sort pistols in their hands and begin to shoot needles at the creature. And after over 100 needles into its body, the creature slowly begins to calm down and was later lying on the cage floor with half opened eyes.

Yuu stared the creature with sad eyes and stopped herself to walk up to the cage and check if the creature was okay.

" Did they really have to shoot so many needles at it?." Asked Yuu to Lest while watching the creature transport away by a truck from the harbor, while the needles were still on its body.

Lest glanced at Yuu who stared after the truck was gone, and saw the sadness in her eyes. 4 month has already gone by, and she still showed some sympathy for others, something he thought would go away after a few weeks. But because she was still half vampire, she would still have some human emotions.

Lest sigh and grabbed hold of Yuu's arm and dragged her into his limousine.

" Don't worry about that creature. it will wake up in a few minutes."

Yuu glared at him while crossing her arms.

" How can you be so sure?. It looked like a hedgehog with all those needles on its body, in my eyes that were overkill."

She rested her chin on her hand that was together into a fist and looked to be in deep thought before her eyes widen and she turned to Lest like a question mark.

" By the way, how did you catch that creature in the first place?."

Lest smirked and put a finger over his lips.

" That's my secret."

'Tsk," Yuu frowned at him and turned her attention to the window. " What are you going to do to that creature?. I have a hard time believing that you are just going to have it in your collection, and have it on display."

" Ah, you begin to see right through me." Said Lest and poured a glass with blood, while glancing at Yuu who still stared at the window. " Am planning to use that creature in the future against the humans."

" As a weapon?."

Lest nodded and took a sip of the blood.

" Correct, think of this as a game."

Yuu turned to him with one raised eyebrow.

" A Game?."

Lest pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffled the cards, and put 5 cards on the table in the limousine. One card was a 7 of cloves, the second 10 of hearts, the third a joker, the forty an ess of spade and the fifth king of hearts.

" Tell me what would be the cards you would worry the most in a card game?." Asked Lest and looked at Yuu who stared at the cards in deep thought.

" It depends on the game some say that ess is the strongest and most valuable card in the game. But in some card games, the ess is the weakest in the whole deck." Answer Yuu after a long while of thinking, and Lest was very pleased with what she said.

" Good, it's also the same in a war, the strongest fighter is also the weakest. Do you know why?." Lest grabbed his glass again and waited to hear what Yuu would answer this time. Over this past months, he would test how smart she was and gave her different test to see what sort of answer she would come up with.

At first, she gave him childish answers that didn't even link to the topic, like she didn't take it all seriously, which annoyed Lest very Much at the Beginning. But after a while, he was relieved to see improvement from her, but it was a very slow process for his taste.

" Why the strongest would be the weakest?. " He heard Yuu mumbled to herself while looking at the cards with narrow eyes.

"Like you said before the ess would either be the strongest or the weakest depends on what sort of card game you played. But out in a real war what would make the strongest fighter the weakest?." He tapped his nail on the table near the cards. " The answer lies in front of you."

Yuu glared at him and turned back to the cards and looked really annoyed. After a long while of silence, she picked up the king of heart and stared at Lest.

"It has to be because of the king, because the king is the symbol of leadership and if the king was gone its follower wouldn't know what to do without their king."

Lest was quiet for a few minutes before giving a small nod.

" That's right the King is a leader something even the strongest fighter need to survive. Without a leader to show the way, the strongest fighter would become the weakest link in the group." He grabbed the king of heart and the ess. " That's why they need each other the king needs power and the ess need guidance, together they are a great team."

" So the creature would be your 'ess' your strongest weapon?."

Lest shook his head and put the two cards back on the table.

" Both yes and no, the creature will be my ess, but it will not be my strongest weapon." Lest picked up the joker card and stared at Yuu who looked more confused than ever.

"Tthe joker will be my strongest card. Do you understand why?."

Yuu opened her mouth like a goldfish while her eyes looked everywhere around the car while she was thinking really hard.

" Because the joker is the card that everybody doesn't think much about."

"That's right, in the old days the joker was a person who would make jokes, and nobody would take it seriously. Which made the joker a great spy and fighter for the king."

" So you telling me that in a war you would use the creature as a misled for the human, making them think that the creature is the strongest card in your deck. While sneaking in your real weapon to win the war, the joker."

" Now you get it, " said Lest and put the joker card on the table but over the other cards." The joker will be my trump card to win the war."


	9. Chapter 8

Yuu took in everything Lest said and nodded in understanding while staring at the joker and ess card that was on the table. But it was only for a few seconds before she felt the limousine stopped and it didn't take long till one of Lest servants opened the car door beside her, and bowed deeply.

" M'lord, we have arrived."

"Good," Said Lest and picked up the cards from the table and put it back in the deck.

" Now let's take a closer look at my new creature."

Yuu quickly follows him out from the car and into a giant building that was perfectly hidden inside a mountain in the middle of a big forest.

And the moment the doors opened to the building, sounds of crying animals hit Yuu right in the face.

Yuu frowned at the sound while walking behind Lest down a long corridor with animals behind bars on each side. It was like walking into a zoo inside a building, with animals inside special rooms for their liking.

" The animals sounds hungry," said Yuu and glances at few of the cages they walked past and saw monkeys running around their special room and tried to find some food in the dirty. And in another cage was a wolf family sniffing around to find something to eat too.

" Maybe you should feed them. "

" Their feeding time is in an hour," Lest glanced at her with no emotion before they stopped in front of a big door at the end of the corridor. " Remember they are in my collection, and I decide what's happening to them."

Yuu gulped and could imagine what could happen to the animals in Lest collection, while they walked through the big door to end up in a really big room with a giant cage in the middle. In the cages was the creature from the harbor walking around in the giant cages with shaky legs.

One vampire who was dressed in a white coat walked over to Lest and handed out documents to Lest.

" Here are the reports, M´lord."

Lest look at the first page before glaring at the vampire. " Is this everything?."

The vampire held his head down. " Yes, M´lord. The creature woke up faster than we expected, and we tried to injected it again before you arrived. But somehow it didn't want to go to sleep again."

Yuu glanced at Lest who looked really annoyed what the vampire said, and took a few steps away to be sure that he didn't take his annoyance on her, something he did a few times when something didn't go as he planned.

" This is not good," Lest threw the documents away and walked over to the cages.

" I want some results do you have some ' tests' ready?."

Yuu glanced at Lest when he said ' Tests' in a very dark tone, and had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

The vampire bowed. " Yes, I have some test subject that we can send in." The vampire looked up, and Yuu looked up to to see a bridge that was right over the cages but so high up that the creature couldn't reach it. " Send in number 3."

The vampire on the metal bridge nodded and pressed on a button and out of nowhere a box was slowly lowered down to the creature, and the bottom of the box opened and a girl who looked a few years older than Yuu, fell down into the cages.

Yuu gasped in surprise and stared at the girl who slowly pushed her up on her feet, and looked around confused.

" You sending her in the cage?." Asked Yuu and glanced at Lest to see him smirking at her darkly. " Why?."

" Because we have no need for her anymore," said Lest like it was obvious. " At least she can be useful for this experiment."

"But...But.." Yuu voice was shaking while she looked back and forth between the cage and Lest. " Don't you need the girl's blood?. If you keep her in there, you will waste some really useful blood."

Yuu couldn't believe she just said that, but it was the only idea she could come up with that maybe could help the girl out from the cage before the creature got to her.

But before Lest could even answer her, the creature had already killed the girl with just one bite on her head and threw the girl body around like it was its toy to play.

Yuu fell down on her knees and hands and breathed heavily while feeling sick.

" Oh, don't tell me you are going to throw up, Yuu. If you can't take seeing that you have no chance surviving out in a real war." Lest face appeared in front hers. " Didn't you want to get revenge on the humans for what they did?."

Yuu gulped and tried to not throw up while talking. " But...But..that girl.."

" Was sick." Said Lest like it was obvious. " The girl has been sick for months and hasn't shown improvement to be better. I just gave her a chance to be of use."

" By throwing her in the cage with that creature?!." Screamed Yuu while glaring at him. " She wasn't even an adult."

" Children are a threat too, do you know how many of the children who hide among the livestocks are spies for the human?. I have found 25 just this past six month."

Lest stood up and walked over to the cage while the creature was chewing on the body. " this girl was an example, I let one of my soldiers talking freely among the livestock, a piece of false information. And she took the bait, and we caught her."

Yuu listens to him while slowly pushing herself up from the ground.

" But that was cruel," said Yuu and tried to not look at the body parts that were everywhere in the cage. " Please tell me you not going to throw more children in there."

Lest turned to her, and had a smirk that sent a shiver down her spine and she slowly backed away. But this nightmare was only just beginning for her.

Two months later Lest dragged her with him every day to the place to see more people being thrown into the creature.

Even vampires, who Lest said had betrayed the whole vampire kind. And they didn't last long at all in the cage with the creature. And every time Yuu tried to not throw up and stand emotionless, so Lest wouldn't make fun of her.

But she couldn't play cold when she saw so many people getting killed so brutally, and their scream was forever ringing in her mind and how they pleaded to be let out.

" Lest isn't it enough?. You haven't made any progress with this creature for this past month." Said Yuu while walked closer to the cage to see the creature standing right beside her with its eyes locked on her.

" And he looks angrier than ever." It was true what Yuu said. Since the creature got placed in the specially designed cage, it has become more and angrier every day, after killing the bait that was throwing in the cages.

" No, it's not." Said Lest and walked over to her while the creature was glaring at her.

" Sooner or later I will break down the creature."

" And how will you do that?. You have only thrown in children and vampire who got killed in a second, how is that going to help you to break that creature down?." Yuu crossed her arms and glared at him while she heard a banging sound near her, and glanced to see the creature trying to break the cage's wall with its body.

" In time, in time Yuu." Said Lest and looked through some paper before handing it over to one of the vampires with a white coat and walked over to Yuu. "Let's leave. I have a meeting to attend to."

Yuu gave the creature one last glance before following after Lest.

" The council again?."

Lest stopped on his track, and turned to her.

" Do you want to attend?."

Yuu stared at him in surprise, before shaking her head.

" Am not allowed to attend such meeting."

" True, but if you…."

" Am not going to drink human blood just to attend a meeting." Said Yuu annoyed and walked past him. " Beside Even if I drink human blood I won't be allowed to attend anyway, and you always complain about the meeting, especially about Krul who is the queen of Japan."

" With reasons, many reposts of the missing Nobel are high there, and her soldiers are going down in number." Lest closed his eyes. " But even then she somehow convinces the other that she has control of her area."

Yuu rolled my eyes. " Sounds like she is hiding something."

Lest smiled at her and looked very pleased over what she said, but before he could say anything. A loud crashing sound was heard behind them before an alarm begins to ring.

" What now?." Said Lest with a calm voice and was going to walk back to the room with the creature, until one of the vampires with the white coat ran out.

" M'lord, it escaped!."

" What escaped?."

The vampire opened his mouth before a loud roar was heard and before Yuu knew what happened, the whole door opening was breaking down with pieces flying everywhere. And then she stood face to face with the creature who growled angrily at her.

" Oh, god."


	10. Chapter 9

Yuu stood frozen in fear while staring right into the creatures dark eyes and could feel the pressure from it glare pushing her down. She has seen during this past months how this creature had killed innocent kids and vampires with just one swing with its sharp claws and teeth. And here she was in front of the creature, without any anything that could keep her safe, an open prey for the creature.

Yuu gulped and slowly, slowly took a step back to make some distance from the creature, but the moment she did that the creature growled loudly and jumped at her with its sharp claws aiming at her. But in the nick of time, Yuu jumped to the side and saw how the creature made a big hole on the spot where she was a second ago, but it wasn't long till it tried again to attack her with its claws.

" EHH!." Yuu ducked when the next attack came at her and tried to figure out how to survive this mess. But it was hard to think when the creature attacked her every second and every time the attack got faster, while the creature looked angrier than before.

" I hate this." Said Yuu more to herself before she accident slipped while trying to run away from the creature, and landed on her stomach on the hard stone floor.

"Dammit!." Cursed Yuu before she saw a big paw landing beside her head, and made a big mark on the floor.

Yuu gulped loudly and slowly glanced over her shoulder to see the creatures face dangerously close to hers before it breathed out a strong breath that was mixed with rotten flesh smell and blood against her face.

Yuu covered her nose when the awful smell hit her face, and tried to make a dash up from the floor, away from the creature.

But she didn't even get the chance to push herself up from the floor before a something heavy pushed her down and kept her in place, and a low growl near her ear.

" Lest!." Screamed Yuu in desperation, and knew she was going to regret her decision to call for Lest help but at this moment she didn't care, she needed help. And the only person she could think of that was strong enough to fight the creature on her back was Lest.

" Lest!." Screamed Yuu a second time and felt the sharp claws digging in her back and pushed her harder against the floor, but not a second later she felt how the weight on her back disappeared and turned to see the creature flying into the wall with a big crash.

Lest appeared beside her and lifted her up by her arm and looked very serious.

"Let's go." Was the only thing he said before lifting her up in his arms and used his speed to run away, and before Yuu could even blink, they were in a big room that looked like a library with shelves filled with books that looked exactly alike.

" I guess I underestimated that creature's strength."

Yuu glared at Lest who closing the door behind them while still holding her in his arms.

" You think?." Said Yuu annoyed and tried to push herself out from his hold on her, but nothing she did made him lose his grip around her.

" Can you put me down?."

He glanced at her with his crimson eyes and smirked a little, before putting her down on her feet. But the moment she stood straight up, she felt a sharp pain from her back.

" Ouch!." She grabbed her shoulder and bent down in pain.

" Looks like the creature gave you a nasty wound on your back. " Said Lest and bent down to her level. " Take off your coat."

Yuu glared at him in surprise.

" Excuse me?."

" We can't let you bleed openly like that. The creature has a very strong nose if I don't fix that wound, it will find us faster." Said Lest like it was very obvious. " Take off your coat. So I can close it up."

Yuu stared at him for a long while before slowly pulling off her coat, while the pain was sent through her body when she moved.

" You can keep your shirt on."

" Will it hurt?." Asked Yuu while curiously watched Lest walked behind her, and wonder how he was going to close up her wounds.

The first thought that popped up in her head when he said he was going to close up her wound, she thought he was going to use bandages or the painful way, needled and medical thread. But he didn't have any of them when he walked to her back, and that confused her a lot.

" Just sit still." Was the only answer she got from him before she felt his hands on her shoulder to keep her in place and the next second she felt something wet tracing against her open wounds and froze in reflex.

" What are you doing.."

" Be quiet, its almost done." Said Lest and whatever was going against her back, traced over the wound again, and before she knew it the pain was gone like it was never there before.

" That's better." Lest let go of her, and Yuu quickly turned to him while touching her back, and didn't feel any trace of the wounds on her back like it never existed.

But before she could even ask him how he did it, Lest walked over to one of the chairs that were in the library and sat down with a serious face.

" Now we have to figure out how to capture the creature."

Yuu put on her coat again and walked over to him.

" You still want it alive?." Yuu crossed her arms. " Not that I question your motive to keep it, but is it really a great idea?.'

Lest glanced at her. " I underestimated the creature's strength this once it won't happen again when we capture it."

" And how do you plan to capture it?. Don't you remember the first day you put it in that special cages, your servants said it didn't want to get back to sleep when they tried to inject it. And during this past weeks, they never succeeded to make it sleep. If you ask me, I think there is a possibility that the creature can only get affected by the injection once."

Lest nodded. " Yeah, but am not talking about injecting it. I want to show this creature who's the stronger one. Sometimes you have to break it down by your own hands and force it to respect you."

" And why didn't you do it back then?. You had the golden chance to fight it, why didn't you take it?."

A smirk appeared on Lest lips when he turned to her and crossed his legs. " Did my little pet forget that she was howling for her masters help?."

Yuu froze and looked away to avoid his amusement smirked and tried to come up with a very good excuse, which she didn't have that would make this situation better. After a while of thinking, she slowly turned to him and made a small bow.

"Thank you for saving me, Lest."

She heard him chuckled before she felt his hand on her head.

" What a good pet you are."

A growl escaped her lips when she slapped his hand away from her.

" Am not a dog, you know." She walked away from him and up to one of the shelves that was closest to them." What is this place?."

"Its the record library, all of this are a record of experiments that have happened in this building."

Yuu listens to Lest while slowly pulling out one of the books, and opened it to see it was filled beautiful handwritten letters that were so perfect written in Germany. Even if she has the past months learned Germany language, she was still not a hundred 100 percent perfect reading it.

She looked through the pages, and what she could understand from the beautifully written words, this was a record of a child that had a deadly sickness. She turned the pages and saw it was filled with pictures of a little boy who had brushes all over its body that didn't look normal. Yuu stared at the pictures with sad eyes before putting it back in the shelf and walked back to Lest who looked to be in deep thought. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking about before she heard a loud roar and banging from the door.

"Grrr!."

More bang came from the door, and it didn't take long till the door finally gave up and fell down to the following with a big bang.

Lest slowly stood up and looked at the creature who stood at the door opening with its sharp teeth showing, but Yuu could see something was very different from the creature. Sure it looked mad like the last time, but this time it looked like electricity was coming from its body and made a big barrier around it.

Yuu glanced at Lest and saw him slowly standing up and stared at the creature with no emotion like he wasn't surprised at all that electricity was coming from its body.

" Yuu, get out of the way." Said Lest and took a step closer to the creature." Am going to show this creature who is the boss here."

Lest grabbed the handle of his walking stick and pulled out a sword, while his eyes were still on the creature. Yuu quickly moved away from him, and the only place she could think of that could be safe and be a great view over the fight was on the high shelves. The moment she begins to climb the shelf, she heard a loud growl and looked around to see the creature was trying to jump at her. But Lest quickly pushed him away before it could even touch her.

"The creature seems to be interested in you for some reason." Said Lest to her while he jumped to the side to not be hit the electricity from the creature. " Climb faster."

Yuu rolled her eyes and quickly climbed the shelf before the creature could attack her again, and sat on the top on the shelf, looked down at the fight under her. Lest was attacking the creature from every direction, but for some reason, he couldn't hit it because of the electricity around it.

And just that surprise Yuu a lot, if Lest had a hard time fighting the creature, she wouldn't have a chance against if she fought against it. She would be easy prey.

She watched the fight in deep concentration and tried to figure out if the creature had a weak spot she could see while its attention was on Lest. But she couldn't see any.

" That's enough!." Screamed Lest with a hard voice and glared at the creature in rages. Yuu gulped and was happy that Lest wasn't mad at her, just seeing him so mad made her whole body shiver.

And in a blink of an eye, he appeared beside the creature and was hit by the electricity, but he didn't jump away, instead he swinger his sword at the creature and made a big opening on its neck.

" GRRR!." The creature jumped away, roaring in pain while thick red blood ran down its white fur.

Yuu sigh in relief that Lest got a hit on the creature, but her relief was quickly replaced when the smell of the creature's blood reached her nose, and she could feel her thirst for blood waking up out of nowhere.

" Oh no, not now." Yuu put her hand over her nose and tried to hold back her thirst, but the smell from the creature was so tempting, even more, tempting than the Lest's or any blood lest tried to make her drink.

It wasn't a long time ago she drank blood to keep her thirst back, why did she get hungry to drink blood now. She glanced down at the creature who tried to reach the cut on its neck with its paw, but it whimpered in pain when he touched the cut, and growled at Lest who was smirked proudly of his work.

" Looks like you are not that strong after all." Lest ran at the creature again, and made more cuts on its body with his sword.

The wonderful smell becomes stronger and stronger and made it harder for Yuu to hold back her thirst any longer. It didn't take long till her thirst took over, and she jumped down from the shelf and landed on the floor while her eyes were hungrily stared at the creature, and walked at it.

" Yuu, what in the world are you doing?." Asked Lest in surprise, but Yuu couldn't really hear him, his voice sounded like it was millions of miles away from her instead of just a few steps away from her.

But she didn't think so much about it. She only wanted to taste the creature's blood that smelled so amazing. She could just imagine how wonderful it would taste when she sank her fangs against its opened wound nothing else did really matter for her at the moment.

The creature growled at her when she was just a few steps from it and tried to attack her with its claws, but its attack was not so fast as before, it was much slower, maybe because of all the cuts it had all over its body.

Yuu didn't mind at all, it made it easy for her to avoid the creatures attack with just a step to the side and use her speed to appear right beside it and sink her fang into the opened cuts on its neck, and finally taste the blood that was tempting her.

But the blood was nothing like she thought.

"GRRRRRAAAAA!."

Lest stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of him and didn't know if what he saw was really happening. The moment he saw Yuu sank her fang into the creature's neck, he couldn't help to smirk knowing that she finally lost herself in the thirst for blood, and she drank something that wasn't vampire blood.

" Finally you are turning into a full blood vampire." Said Lest and crossed his arms, but then he saw something that he didn't expect to happen. The moment Yuu drank from the creature, the creature roared with shock written all over its face, before it sank down on the floor like it lost all its energy the moment Yuu sank her fang into its body.

But it was not the only thing that surprise Lest, the other thing that surprised him was Yuu who pushed herself away from the creature with blood all over her mouth, and screamed in pain. She was gasping like she couldn't breathe or something while her whole body was shaking violently.

" What's the matter with you?." Lest walked over to her, and saw how she desperately tried to grasp some air, before she scratched her throat with her nail in desperation.

" Stop!." Lest grabbed her hands to stop her from scratching her throat. " What in the world are you doing?."

"I….I…" her voice sounded dry like she had never had water for weeks, while he could feel her whole body shaking more than before.

" It hurts, it hurts!." She screamed with a loud voice and tried to pull her hands free from his hold. " It hurts it hurts it hurts!."

Lest narrow his eyes at her, and wonder what in the world was wrong with her. She was already half blood this transformation would just take a second with no pain at all. But instead, she was screaming in pain like a crazy person who had lost their mind.

" Yuu," Lest grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the nearest wall to keep her still. " Calm down."

But she didn't listen to him, instead she begins to kick and scream while her eyes were wandering around everywhere around the room. " Yuu!." Said Lest again with a harder voice and tried to get her attention. " Look at me!."

She slowly turned her eyes to him and stared at him while shaking.

" Try to calm down, you are turning..." He stopped talking when he saw her eyes slowly turning from her emerald green to a weird red color that looked to be a mix of yellow in the light. It wasn't like his crimson red eyes, or like the color, all vampire gets when they were turned.

" That's new." Said Lest to himself and moved his face closer to hers to get a better look of her eyes.

" What.." Yuu tried to speak, but then her eyes widen while her body tensed before she fell down into his arms like a lifeless doll with her eyes closed.

" Yuu?." Lest tried to shake her awake, but she didn't wake up at all.

" Hm, you just more interesting by the minute." Said Lest with a smile and picked Yuu in bride style, and was going to walk out from the room until he heard a low growl and turned around to see the creatures was slowly starting to wake up.

" Oh, awake already?." Said Lest and put Yuu down so she wouldn't be in the way for him when he fought the creature again.

But the creature didn't show any sign that it was going to attack him, instead it looked calmer like it was never was in rages like it was a second ago.

The creature looked around before its eyes landed on Yuu and slowly walked over to her. Lest watched it, and moved closer to Yuu because he wasn't sure what the creature was planning. The creature stopped walking and stared at Lest with calm eyes like it was telling him that it wasn't going to do anything, before walking again and laid down beside Yuu and rubbed its head against her body like a big cat showing love and respect for its owner.

Lest watched it with interest, and chuckled.

" This is getting more interesting."


	11. Chapter 10

_Yuu thought she had felt the worst pain that could ever exist in this world, but lord was she wrong. The moment the creature's blood touched her tongue it felt like thousand burning needles piercing from the inside of her body while leaving a burning trail from her tongue down to her stomach._ _It was no wonder why her body and mind just blacked out, it was just too much for her to handle, if she still was human she would have died just feeling the burning pain on her tongue. But even if she blacked out, she could still feel the pain, like it was telling her it was no escape from the pain even if she blacked out._

" _Hey, are you alright?." Asked a low voice near her ear, it sounded familiar from some reason for her, but she couldn't remember where she had heard that voice._

 _After slowly opening her eyes, she turned to the person who was talking to her, she saw a boy near her ages with golden blond hair, dressed in livestock clothes that she wore months ago. But his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair, while he smiled at her._

" _You are awake, Yuu." He jumped up happily and turned around. " Guys she awake."_

 _Sound of running footsteps echo around them, before a group of other kids who looked to be in different ages, but younger than the blond boy beside a girl with brown hair with a braid to the side. They all smiled down at her, but also they had shadows over their face so she couldn't see their eyes. Yuu stared at them for a long time, and wonder if she knew these kids. Something in the back of her head said yes, but when she tried to remember she only got a few images in her head when she still was human, a livestock. Images of people she lived together, and laughed and played with. But in her memory, the people she seems to knew where like black figures, like something erased her memory how the people she knew looked like, and what their name was._

 _She grabbed her head while looked at the kids around her, looked at their hair and other feature that could help her remember, but nothing. She didn't recognize any of these kids, but something was punching her head like it was trying to tell her something._

" _Who are you?. " She finally asked with a shaky voice and looked at all of them. They only smiled at her, looked like they were talking to her but no words came out like they had no voices, until they all turned into black figures and disappeared._

" _Hey, wai…" Yuu quickly stood up and looked around, hoping they would appear, but they didn't, she was alone. Alone in an emptiness world, with no idea what just happened or who those kids were, but for some reason, she had this weird feeling that she should know who those kids were, but she didn´t. But than._

" _AHH!." Out of nowhere another pain appeared, but this time it was her eyes that began to burn badly. Falling down on her knees, Yuu held her hands against her eyes, hoping it would just stop while her urges to scratch her eyes till the pain was going away, was growing inside of her._

 _This was just great, feeling the burning feeling inside her body and inside her eyes was not a pleasant experiment. And like a curse it didn't stop there, voices was echo all around her, not one voice but like hundreds of voices talking at the same time, and she didn't understand any of them. It was just too much, too much._

" _Stop please," She said with a weak voice and felt sweat running down her face and back._

" _Just stop, please."_

 _But the voices just got louder and louder and more voices seem to have joined in, with a mix of laughter and angry screaming._

 _Yuu growled loudly._

" _I said, STOP!."_

Yuu screamed with everything she had with her eyes closed before she felt herself falling down and hit something hard. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw herself waking up inside of Lest office beside a big bed that wasn't there before, with her legs tangled with the blanket on the bed while her face was against the floor.

Yuu groaned while feeling her whole body being sore, while slowly pulling her legs free from the blanket so she could sit up easier on the floor. While she did that she saw she was in a white long-armed nightgown that was going down to her knees with lace at the end of the dress, and the arms, and a bow over her chest.

Yuu frowned a little over the nightgown and sat up properly on the floor while leaning against the bed's side.

" What a horrible dream that was." She said to herself, rubbing her face before feeling something blew against the back of her neck. Her whole body froze and slowly glanced over her shoulder to see what was behind her. And to her surprise it was the creature that she bites before she got the pain, it was sitting behind her with its eyes locked on her.

Yuu didn't know what to do, she couldn't run because her body was to sore, and if she screamed for help it maybe would bite her head off. Well, she was surprised it hadn't killed her while she was still asleep, she was the one who bites it. But another question that was in her mind was, how did it get in lest office?. It was not like the lab was next door to lest office in the palace.

Yuu gulped loudly and slowly tried to move away from the creature, but before she could even move, it stood up and walked to her side and rubbed its head against her like a cat, a very, very big cat.

Yuu just sat there, shocked what the creature was doing, while it rubbed its big head against her before it laid its head on her legs, looked up at her with calm eyes. Yuu stared back at it and wonder what it wanted before the door opened and Lest walked in.

" Finally decided to wake up." Said Lest with his usual smirk while he walked to the bed.

Yuu glared at him, but the moment she turned her eyes at him, his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a face of shock before he smirked again.

" That's not something you see every day."

Yuu raised an eye brow in confusion. " What are you talking about?."

" Your eyes," Was the only thing he said before pulling out a small mirror that was in one of the drawers beside the bed and held it in front of her face. And what she saw was not something she was expected to eyes were golden yellow, not her usual emerald green or crimson red like Lest. They were yellow. Yuu touched her face to be sure that Lest wasn't tricking her or something, before grabbing the mirror and stared at her reflection.

" What?. How?." She stared up at Lest before feeling something wet against her cheek and turned to the creature in surprise. " Is this because I…"

" Drank its blood, possible. I think its very likely that your eyes turned into this color because of this creature. You can say you are a new kind of vampire."

Yuu stared at her reflection with sad eyes and hated herself for what she had become. Because of her thirst for blood, she turned into this.

Lest shook his head. " While you were unconscious your heart stopped beating only a few seconds after you blacked out." He tilted his head. " I have to say the horns suits you well."

"Horns?." Yuu ran her hand through her head and felt two small thing that poked up from front part of her head. " Oh no." She held her face against her hands. " This can't be happening."

She could hear Lest chuckled. " _Well, I did say it was going to happen someday."_

Yuu glared up at him. " You just had to rub it in, didn't you." She said angrily and saw him staring at her suspiciously before he sighs.

" Anyway," His eyes turned to the creature beside Yuu. " After you bite this creature, it suddenly becomes attached to you. It didn't want to leave your side."

The creature rubbed its head against her again, making a small sound that sounded like a purr. Yuu chuckled a little even if she was still scared deep inside and gently scratched its ear, and the creature responded with a louder purr.

" _That's the spot."_ said a deep unfamiliar voice, making Yuu look up in surprise and looked around wonder who just said that.

" Did you hear that?."

" What are you talking about?." Asked Lest and raised an eyebrow at her.

" I heard a voice speaking just now." Yuu looked around again, knew the voice she heard was real and not something she just comes up with.

" I didn't hear anything," Said Lest and sigh. " _Maybe she lost her mind after she drank the creature's blood."_

" I have not lost my mind Lest I really heard a voice speaking right now." Said Yuu and glared at Lest angrily, who stared at her with wide eyes before sitting in front of her curiously.

" Did you hear me say that?." He asked with a serious voice.

" Of course I heard you, you just said 'maybe she lost her mind after she drank the creature's blood." The moment she said it Lest eyes widen more before he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him while staring at her with a very serious face.

" _Can you hear me now?."_ She heard Lest ask her but, he didn't open his mouth to speak to her. Yuu stared at him in shock, while Lest waited for her to answer.

" _Did you hear me?."_ She heard his voice ask again but he didn't use his mouth. She slowly nodded, and Lest stared at her for a long time before a big smile appeared on his face.

" Well, well. I knew you would be useful in some way, but this was a bonus."

" What are you talking about?." Asked Yuu still stared at him in shock. " How did you do that?. Are you like those people who can talk without using your mouth?."

"I didn't do anything," Said Lest and caressed her cheek with a proud look on his face. " But you just showed that you got a new power. "

" What are you talking about?. I didn't do anything."

" Oh, yes you did. You read my mind."

Yuu stared at Lest, like he had lost it, but glanced at the creature who stared at her with its big eyes, while Lest stood up and walked away.

Yuu turned to him. " Wait, where are you going?."

" I must talk to Ky about this, now that you have that ability we need to changes the level of your training." He gave her a fast glace before closing the door behind him.

Yuu opened her mouth to begin to not leave her alone with the creature, but he was already gone before she could even say anything.

" Great." Said Yuu to herself while hugging her legs against her chest, pressed her face against her knees. " This is just getting better and better."

" _You look rather down over this."_ She heard the deep voice said and looked up to see the creatures face right in front of her.

Yuu pointed at it with a shaky hand. " Was it you I heard?."

The creature was still for a few seconds before nodding.

" _Yes."_ It moved closer to her. " _I wanted to thank you when you drank my blood you helped me to come back my senses."_ It looked down _. " Am sorry for hurting you, I didn't have any control over myself."_

" Um, it's okay." Said Yuu while feeling unsure what to say to the creature." But was it because of your blood that my eyes become like this and gave me the ability to read minds?."

" _Probably."_

" Probably?." Yuu raised an eyebrow. " You mean you don't know?."

" _Yes. I don't have the ability that you got after drinking my blood. To be honest, i don't know too well what I can do, but I can't read minds."_

" _You sound very sure of that."_

" _If I did had that ability, I would have known what you people were going to do with me next."_ The creature sighs and looked away, and Yuu could see a small trace of sadness in its face.

" How did you become like this?."

" _I don't know, the only thing I remember was I with others like me before I turned into this. But I don't remember too well."_ The creature turned its eyes back at Yuu." _By the away I heard you calling out to somebody in your sleep, is Mika somebody you hold dear?."_

Yuu opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Mika, who was Mika?. Was that somebody she knew?. She thought for a long time and tried to imagine who Mika was. But she had nothing.

" I don't know."


End file.
